Promise
by Jovarin
Summary: Janji Boboiboy kepada Klamkabot untuk melindungi Ochobot setelah mendapat kuasa teleportasi darinya sudah bulat. Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya? [Sequel BoBoiBoy the Movie versi saya.] One shot. No pair.


**_"Setelah aku menyaksikan sendiri semangat setia kawan yang kau tunjukkan, aku yakin -uhuk- kuasa teleportasi itu akan selamat bersamamu dan Ochobot."_**

 ** _"Lindungi dia, Boboiboy..."_**

 ** _"Terima kasih, Klamkabot. Aku janji akan selalu melindungi Ochobot."_**

* * *

 **Promise**

 **Disclaimer: Monsta**

 **Author: VeroTherik**

 **Genre: Friendship, Drama**

 **Rate: K+**

 **Bahasa: Indonesia**

 **Warning: No pairing. Sequel dari BoBoiBoy the Movie versi saya sendiri. Dan segala macam kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Don't like? Don't read ^^**

* * *

"Boboiboy, kenapa kamu diam aja?"

"Eh?" Bocah bertopi dinosaurus segera menghentikan lamunannya tadi ketika sang kakek memanggilnya.

Sekarang Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan berada di kedai Tok Aba, setelah mereka berpetualang ke Pulau Apung, di mana Boboiboy berhasil mengalahkan ketua Pasukan Tengkotak, Bora Ra.

"Nggak ada apa-apa, Tok. Boboiboy hanya ingat Klamkabot saja," jawabnya sambil menggaruk pipinya.

Tok Aba tidak tahu persis siapa Klamkabot, namun dari cerita teman-teman Boboiboy, ia mulai mengerti.

"Oh, begitu. Atok juga berterima kasih sama robot itu karena telah menghidupkan kembali Ochobot. Dan kamu kelihatan lebih canggih sekarang," ucap Tok Aba sambil mengelus kepala robot kesayangannya yang hampir hancur itu.

Sedangkan Ochobot hanya terkekeh malu, membiarkan dirinya dielus. "Ehehe, terima kasih, Tok."

"Nggak hanya itu, Tok. Kuasa kami juga di- _upgrade_ ," ucap Fang sambil menunjukkan jam kuasanya.

"Betul tuh. Dengan kuasa baruku, aku juga telah berhasil menghajar si Gaga Naz itu," balas Gopal tidak mau kalah.

"Apa kau bilang, Gopal?!" geram duo Y bersamaan.

Gopal lari ketakutan lalu bersembunyi di belakang Boboiboy.

"Sembarangan! Justru kami yang menghajar dia habis-habisan," ucap Yaya.

"Ya lo! Lagian kamu kan cuma sundul monster itu dengan kepala batumu," balas Ying.

Err... Berlian, Ying. Bukan batu.

Gopal hanya menyengir mendengar pernyataan dari dua gadis cilik tersebut, daripada ia bakal mengalami hal yang sama seperti Gaga Naz. Huu... Ngerinya...

Sedangkan Boboiboy dan Fang hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Sudah, sudah. Atok percaya kalian jadi semakin kuat. Tapi ingat, gunakan kuasa kalian baik-baik, ya," nasihat Tok Aba. "Dan jaga Ochobot juga. Tugas kalian ini nggak main-main lho."

"Baik, Tok Aba," jawab mereka berlima.

"Atok juga akan ikut melindungi Ochobot semampu Atok. Jadi kamu nggak perlu khawatir lagi," tambahnya.

"Baik, Tok, " jawab Ochobot.

.

.

Tak terasa, hari mulai sore. Teman-teman Boboiboy memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah.

Beberapa lama kemudian, kedai Tok Aba kembali ramai oleh kumpulan bapak-bapak.

"Ha, gimana? Kalian udah percaya dengan ceritaku waktu itu?" tanya Pak Mat Pancing.

"Iya, iya, kami percaya. Anakku Gopal juga udah menceritakan pulau itu padaku," jawab Pak Kumar.

"Hehe, aku minta maaf, ma. Aku pikir itu hanya takhayul," tambah Paman Yim.

"Iya, saya sudah melihat sendiri Pulau Apung itu bersama anak-anak murid saya," ucap Papa Zola.

"Wah... Lalu gimana, pak?" tanya Pak Mat Pancing penasaran.

"Ohoho... Kalau diceritakan, tidak akan ada habisnya," jawab Papa Zola cukup bangga.

"Haiya, ayolah. Coba ceritakan. Saya mau dengar, nih," ucap Paman Yim tidak sabar.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Di sana, saya berkemah bersama anak-anak murid, menemukan hiu berkaki, dan _selfie_ bersama alien jahat Tengkorak Kotak itu," cerita Papa Zola.

" _Se-selfie_ bersama alien jahat? Yang benar? Kau nggak takut?" tanya Pak Kumar kaget.

"Kebenaran tidak pernah berdusta ataupun takut. Kalau tidak percaya, lihat saja sendiri." Papa Zola mengeluarkan smartphone-nya dan menunjukkan foto dirinya bersama Bora Ra, juga Adu Du dan Probe.

"Wah, benar," ucap tiga bapak itu bersamaan.

Boboiboy dan Ochobot tertawa geli. Tok Aba hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ternyata Papa Zola sempat-sempatnya ber- _selfie_ dengan Bora Ra pada waktu ia ditangkap.

Yah, entah itu ide cemerlang atau gila.

.

.

"Atok, Boboiboy sama Ochobot mau ke taman bermain."

"Aik? Sore-sore begini? Kamu kan masih capek."

"Boboiboy nggak bermain kok. Cuma mau ngobrol berdua aja. Boleh ya? Sebentaaar aja," Boboiboy memohon.

"Bolehlah, Tok. Bolehlah," tambah Ochobot memohon kepada sang kakek agar diijinkan.

Melihat dua makhluk(?) sudah memohon seperti itu, Tok Aba tersenyum dan mengiyakan.

.

Boboiboy dan Ochobot duduk di atas tangga majemuk, menikmati indahnya langit sore. Boboiboy tengah merangkul robot kuning kesayangannya.

"Ochobot, sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Boboiboy, membuka pembicaraan.

"Sedikit," jawab Ochobot. "Butuh waktu lama untuk memulihkan keadaanku seperti sedia kala."

"Hah? Kamu bisa memulihkan dirimu sendiri?" tanya Boboiboy tidak percaya.

"Ha-ah. Karena aku telah di- _upgrade_ , jadi aku bisa melakukan itu."

"Wah, terbaik lah, Ochobot. Aku senang mendengarnya."

Sebenarnya, dari lubuk hati bocah bertopi itu, ia malah lebih senang kalau Ochobot masih hidup dan selalu berada di dekatnya. Meski keadaan Ochobot saat ini hampir hancur karena ulah Bora Ra yang memperlakukannya dengan begitu kejam.

Menghancurkan Ochobot di depan mata Boboiboy, membuat hatinya juga ikut hancur.

Dan membuatnya merasa bersalah setengah mati karena selama ini ia lebih mementingkan tugasnya sebagai _super hero_ ketimbang meluangkan waktunya dengan Ochobot.

"Terima kasih, Boboiboy," ucap Ochobot sambil menoleh ke Boboiboy.

Boboiboy terkejut. "Eh? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk menjadi teman terbaikku. Kamu adalah teman terbaik yang pernah kutemui."

Boboiboy terkekeh malu. "Ehehe, kamu bisa aja."

"Bener, kok. Kalau seandainya aku tetap melarikan diri dari Bora Ra dan meninggalkanmu, mungkin aku nggak bakal menemukan teman terbaik sepertimu di planet atau galaksi manapun."

Mendengar perkataan Ochobot membuat Boboiboy terharu, malah hampir menangis.

"Ochobot..." Boboiboy mengangkat Ochobot supaya ia dapat bertatapan muka dengan robot kuning itu. "Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih padamu, karena kamu telah memberikan kuasa padaku dan yang lain. Ditambah kamu dipercayakan kuasa teleportasi dari Klamkabot, aku nggak akan biarkan hal buruk terjadi padamu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi... Kamu nggak bakal ingkari janjimu itu, kan?" tanya Ochobot dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Tidak untuk kali ini," jawab Boboiboy mantap. "Apapun yang terjadi, aku janji akan selalu melindungimu."

Kemudian Boboiboy menarik Ochobot ke dalam pelukannya. Begitu erat. Dan wajah Ochobot yang tenggelam ke dada Boboiboy, membalas pelukan bocah itu.

Tak lama, Boboiboy terisak. Baginya, Ochobot sudah seperti adik kandungnya sendiri, tidak peduli ia robot.

Untuk anak seusia Boboiboy, memang tidak mudah menjalani tugas berat itu, namun tekad untuk berpegang pada janji itu sudah bulat. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Ochobot lagi.

Dan Ochobot, mungkin kalau ia punya air mata, ia akan ikut menangis bersama Boboiboy.

 **END  
**

* * *

 **Meski telat, akhirnya saya udah nonton BoBoiBoy the Movie dari awal sampai selesai. Horeeeee... #bangga**

 **Ide cerita one-shot ini muncul ketika melihat slide ending filmnya. Dan begitu saya menonton ulang adegan Boboiboy yang terus menerus memeluk Ochobot, ditambah pengisi suara mereka adalah kakak-adik, entah kenapa feelnya tuh dapet banget. Beneran, saya jadi greget sendiri dengan peyuk-peyukan(?) mereka.**

 **Saya yakin hampir semua udah nonton BoBoiBoy the Movie, jadi pasti bisa ngikutin fic ini. Bagi yang belum, silakan ditonton.**

 **Satu lagi, saya nggak sabar menunggu BoBoiBoy Galaxy bulan depan :)**

 **Dan bagi yang baca fic saya Fall Down and Rise Up, saat ini belum ada ide :(**

 **Oke, sekian dari saya. Mind to review?**


End file.
